User talk:CloudyRoses
Harper Hello! I'm Kayle, a Bureaucrat and Head of Sorting & Stores. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask! And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 20:29, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Sorry So sorry I missed your PMs! My grandmother dragged me away to meet some of her neighbors without letting me sign off, so... yeah. For adding more Word Bubbles, yeah, you can add them under your user template. Just look at mine for help doing so, and if you need more help, then just ask~ You can find my talk page on the The Highland Lady part of my sig. Okay, ty! Also, for replying to messages, it's better to leave a message, we call them owls here, on the user's page so they get a notification. It's especially better for people who are stuck on mobile devices... Okay? Also, sign all messages with four tildes... producing this: The Highland Lady (talk) 00:53, July 19, 2017 (UTC) except imagine your username where mine is. Okay? I made a template page for a personal sig. Welcome! :D Welcome to DARP! (Could I call you cloudy? :P) This is Kat! Nice to meet you! I hope you don't mind but I did a little bit of fixing for your sig template so now it should work well. now. If not, owl me. :) Feel free to ask if you need help or anything. And we defos should RP our firsties! Join me on chat if you're here now? :D 02:49, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi! You can call me Cloudy, Cloud, .. cirrus :> , ETC. Thanks! And heck yeah our firsties should RP! Harper's Wand Hornbeam and Hippocampus Scale would seek a partner who has a singular passion in life. The wand would be an excellent pair to help their partner succeed in that passion, taking on their wielder's code of honor and sticking to it. Does this sound like a good fit? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:52, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Perfect! Then go ahead and post on her RP. :) I'll GM the positive outcome. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:27, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Cursing Hi, my name is Bond, and we haven't met, but I saw your question on swearing and I thought I'd direct you to our Rating Policy. Basically we try to keep a PG-13 rating here, so swearing is allowed at a low level, but dropping f-bombs left and right isn't. Hopefully everything written out in that policy will help. If you have any more questions or want to RP let me know, and it's nice to meet you! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Swearing #Chat Policy - "(Using inappropriate language) will result in a warning, then a block from chat. A slip of a swear will probably be overlooked, but make sure it isn't too severe. Also, all inappropriate words should have at least one * replacing a letter." (Any Administrator has the right to either enforce or waive this rule.) #Rating Policy - "Swearing in RP is acceptable as long as it's used tastefully (for the feel of a character for example), and the cursing doesn't break the PG-13 rating. See the list of censored words below." Any words for genitalia, sexual terms, and slurs should be censored when used. For example, c*nt, d*ck, *sshole, bl*wjob, b*ner, n*gger, k*ke, etc. Words such as damn, hell, crap, shit, and ass do not need to be censored in roleplaying, but will need to be in chat. If it becomes excessive, an Admin might speak to you about it and give you a warning. Anyways, welcome to DARP! If you ever want to roleplay, let me know. I hope this helped you out. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 19:59, July 20, 2017 (UTC) c l o u d y I got offline early yesterday bc RL is tiring sometimes. Maybe I'll catch you on chat tnight? xD 11:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! ps The model you are using for your newest character is already in use by myself. I am using Daria Sidorchuk for Jade Meszaros. Congratz, i guess? <3 As titled :P 11:16, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Third OC Yeah, that's fine! You can make up to fifteen. :) Lending a hand Hey there! I'm Sophie, an RB around here, and I happened to notice your owl to Frost/Thistle about model help, and I want to perhaps help you out with that. I mean, I'm decent at it, heh, so yeah. What kind of model in particular are you looking for? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' fellow hellspawn Hi, I'm Omnia. I'm bad at talking to people and asking for RPs because I'm certifiably more socially awkward than almost everyone else in the community so I end up stalking other people's activities and reading every little detail on character pages and sandboxes instead. Just to throw it out here: I live in perpetual, partially justified fear that most people in the community don't RP w/ me because most of my characters have KPOP models and hail from different parts of Asia. "It's the UK, it's unrealistic" makes me want to decapitate myself. So yeah, I hella hope you don't mind their ethnicities. #May I ask why you have cactuses in your occupation? Because... idk, for science and Herbology and Neville Longbottom's mimbulus mimbletonia. #Are up for an RP? (IT'S OKAY IF YOU SAY NO DON'T WORRY.) I have one Slytherin firstie who's more likely to bump into either of your firsties. The older ones are definitely still an option though. I'd link them but 90% of my character roster's pages haven't been updated since last OOC year — you can find the whole list on the User Model Registration. Models Morning! Sorry, I was fast asleep... I've had a bit of a busy week/end, so I was pretty tired, but I'm around now. Can I ask what are you looking for? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady FH Take 2 I posted first on Stone Bridge. I hope that's okay. Hey Would you be up for an rp? Well, if I did enough stalking, I found you have two first years and luckly, I've got one two, Nyx Rowland, so would Nyx and maybe your new first year be ok? Mustn't have looked deep enough. Maybe Erin cause her and Nyx are in the same house The EasyCharacter Thingie If they already have pages on here/created, then the easy character doesn't work. Look here for template help. If it has a needing permission, you need to contact the user who created it for permission to use it. If it has a free-for-use, then it's free-for-use by anyone. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to drop me an owl! Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Re I'm fine with there. Want me to start? EasyChars Do you still need help? I know that pages tend to glitch during their creation. Our wiki is kind of broken in that way. I have never been able to figure out the problem with them. Like Frost said, try to find another page template that you could use. When making that page, you will still need to look out for a common glitch with it not loading, just this time I actually know how to solve it. Look to the end of the URL, then remove the portion that say: "?veaction=edit&flow=create-page-contribute-button" After doing this, go down to the drop down to click the "Classic editor" button. I hope this works and I'm sorry that they're giving you trouble. You're more than welcome to use any of my templates, if you want to. :) - he wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime. 02:06, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Models Uhhh, sorry to disappoint you, but Alyssa is using Emilia Clarke for Elvira Griffin and Elmira Griffin. Normally a model can only be used for two characters at most, so that means that you'll have to change Emilia Clarke. Sorry, but if you need help finding a replacement model, please feel free to contact me. Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady omg xD 'ultimate life form' - I laughed. literally. I've never had that many of firsties at the same time. But congratz! xD And jeez it's been ages since i last saw you on chat (my bad. i'm blaming it on the RL busyness on my part). Miss you! On a side note, up for a rp? :D 17:56, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Gale She's a Hufflepuff! Also, I did notice that you made her page before she was truly sorted, so I'll have to ask you not to do that again. It's quite frowned upon (not to mention you can't RP an unsorted char). Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Hey Up for an rp that I will actually post on (I forgot about our last rp and where it was) Re I'm up for that. So where should this rp happen? hellur hellur hellur, I have regrettably not spoken to you tbh but now's my chance so ayyy I saw u asked someone if they liked blackpink, and well I like blackpink, and aye wanna rp? XD ayyy. How about Harper/Sawyer? Hyde Park? forgot to say, posted! re: maria & tessa yes, she is. i love it. You think you're cooler than me Cooler Than Me, Mike Posner Depends on who's definition of cool you're using :P Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Nah, I'm not that kind of cool XD I can be neat, sure, but never cool. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Anne Sol Congratuations, she's been sorted into Hufflepuff! Net abandons me Sorry I wasn't able to respond sooner. Was suffering from slow net around the time you owled me riperoni. Hi, yes, sure, wynaut? How's it going? i feel you. just woke up. still feel tired even tho i did nothing all day yesterday lmao :ripepper lethargy sucks. do you maybe wanna rp to stave it off or smth? Bai Wu and Maria Sol? same age same house :i knoooow that great hall rp. i thought bai might remind maria of anne bc she's also a softie, if you overlook the fact that she's a GiantTM but not in the actual giant sense ::slytherin common room/do you want me to post first?? eyo posted sorry for the wait Operation Roleplay Hi! Would you maybe be interested in an RP? I don't have any pairs in mind, but I do have a couple characters I'm interested in using, among them being a fifth year Slytherin, a seventh year Gryffindor, a fifth year Hufflepuff, a five year old orphan, and a graduated aspiring writer, who happens to be a Hogwarts Inspector. I'm not sure what characters you'd like to use - if you're interested in an RP at all - but hopefully we can work a pair out that we both like! :D ::I don't mind the pair! Feel free to pick whom you like most. :) Models I was poking around the model list and there was something about your section that caught my eye... I counted up your reserved models, and I noticed you had five reserved. Sadly, I am going to have to ask you to remove one for right now, due to the new policy on reserving models, seen here. ~ Thistle 15:02, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Invitation RE: The truth is, I WOULD LOVE to help... but sadly, I cannot at this moment. I am actually busy with the bloody thing called homework, and I really wanna just focus on characters tonight... Sorry :( ~ Thistle 00:49, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Animagi, student or otherwise Sorry, just spotted your Owl and realised I never responded. The information is long out of date, since apparently there are now far more Animagi, and that was about the school's Animagus Training Course, which has not been operative for some time. :) Alex Jiskran 19:53, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Are there issues? Hello! I'm terribly sorry to be a bother, but it's been a while since your last edit. Do you intend to return any time soon, or should we mark you as semi-active or inactive? We're really trying our best to promote activity, but with this sudden dip in it, we're kind of short in active members. We all hope you're able to return soon! Hope to see you soon. :) Models Yeah, you can just change it. However, ensure the model you are changing it to is not taken. Reservations You currently have (an) expired model reservation(s). If the reservation is for a pre-existing character, then by all means you may renew the dib. That said, please state so in the User Model Registration page. If the reservation is for a new character, then I'm afraid you have to let go of the model for the time being. Said dibs are: *Oh Yeon Soon *Madison Hu Re heyyyyy wassup twinnnn nice to see another Emma around here Music is for everyone~ 16:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC) THOught Okay so you mentioned about making a good gay boy. And I was wondering uwu if maybe your character and my character Percy Kingsley could get together? I also *cough* had another thought. You don't have to do this though! This is totally up to you if you want to make your character like this. But Percy had like a BFF in America, Matthew McKnight, who basically Percy was planning to ask to be his boyfriend because they were slowly starting to turn from Friends to like 'wow I have a crush on you'. And if you were up to it!!! I would be stoked if you made Matthew? Everything else would totally be up to you though. But I'd like to hear your thoughts if this is something you'd be up to doing!! :) Music is for everyone~ 05:28, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Yasss ALL THE GAY Okay so Since Matthew is apart of Percy's history, here's a little snipit: "Matthew had also gone to Ilvermorny, being a muggle-born wizard and had been sorted into Thunderbird." That's the basic, he's also 15 if that helps :P If you have any more questions I'd be happy to answer them, or even ideas about how Matthew ended up in England (Which I was thinking his dad got transferred from the American Ministry to the English one ouo Or his mom got transferred, either one) <3 I'm so excite for this uwu Music is for everyone~ 20:42, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Precious gaybes Yaaaasss I'm so excite. If you need any help with a model I was thinking Dylan Sprayberry '''could work, I checked and no one is using him (at least I hope not) or '''Joe Keery. '''Though it's totally up to you if you even wanna use one of them :) Music is for everyone~ 01:46, March 28, 2018 (UTC) PRECIOUS BEANS IM SO EXCITE THEY GONNA BE SO CUTE Music is for everyone~ 00:59, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Well I was thinking that Matthew would surprise Percy at his home. Like Percy would be in his room literally in the middle of writing Matthew a letter and Matthew would knock on his bedroom door and Percy would be like 'ugh if it's my sibling-' and when he answers and sees Matthew he's just going to like kind of freak out? Mostly just like hug him super tightly and be a little gay about the hug huehue and by this time Matthew will have a MAJOR crush on Percy ouo Music is for everyone~ 01:22, March 29, 2018 (UTC) They’re gonna meet at Percys house ^^^ I mentioned it above. Music is for everyone~ 16:20, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ALSO HERE'S SOME PICS https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bc/fa/cd/bcfacd77557f7b22e10b02eb0a121b09.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/ee/eb/edeeeb6b04232dc9ce11955777ff4f05.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/564x/70/00/67/70006719a6a88de1e680792545b30675.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8c/5c/2a/8c5c2ac3b970e1b740d419b408664905.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/e4/41/efe4412b70d578efc1284b5301121034.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/12/4c/77124c64c5089fb28df7b5ccd33af0a8.gif https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/57/4d/56574da55290f3c05cc9c155def1310d.gif Music is for everyone~ 03:59, March 29, 2018 (UTC) I will start the rp and send you the link uwu -Lmao same u know it’s me- '''HERES THE RP Kingsley Residence/Percy's Bedroom HOW WE DO WITCHAGRAM YES I WANT TO DO THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT idea pls it sounds cute Music is for everyone~ 21:03, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I will do so in an hour when I can sit down and focus :| But I will OWL you when’s I do-Blue Percy's Witchagram <----- I finally made it OMG it took so long e-e Also don't forget to Reply to the main RP :( ~Blue Butter I want to post this picture on Percy's witchagram but I don't want to get in trouble xD ~Blue I posted it anyways lol (Supposedly you're supposed to keep things PG-13 on the wiki)~Blue Model Reservations Currently, you have a model reservation designated for a new character. That said, you've surpassed the four months OOC limit that we give people for model reservations. This means the admin team reserves the right to remove your faceclaim(s) for an entire month. Only after the month is up can you re-reserve them. Currently, they are: *Jasmine Jones Character Pages Could ypu please make character pages for Daku Linch? A blog was posted recently pretaining to incomplete character pages. Please check it out. Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:36, May 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: You're absolutely welcome! ~ Thistle 01:20, May 23, 2018 (UTC) OH OH YES LET US MOVE THEM can you start plan thank you uwu �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. Reserve In accordance to the reserve policy allowing a model to be reserved for four months total, your reserve of Issa Twaims has thus been expired for a total of 3 months and 24 days and has officially been removed from the UMR. Daku Lich Hey :) I was wondering if it would be okay if I took over Daku Lich? I have some plans for him and I was hoping to take him over :) 21:24, January 26, 2019 (UTC)